L'Amour en Flamme
by Gouline971
Summary: Pansy a toujours clamé qu'elle ne voulait que coucher avec Harry et lui palper les fesses par la même occasion. Mais après trois tête-à-tête et un dîner à venir, elle n'est plus sûre de rien...


**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mois de Février.

 **Je viens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau OS !**

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez pour certains, mais **il y a trois ans** de cela j'ai écrit **un Dramione sur l'anniversaire de Drago** et j'avais écrit **une sorte de suite** qui cette fois mettait en avant le couple **Harry/Pansy.**

 **Et bien j'ai décidé de recommencer.**

Ce **OS** est une sorte de **suite au précédent Dramione** que j'ai posté le mois dernier _**Coincés pour le Nouvel An. **_Il est centré sur **Harry et Pansy** et un peu sur la **St Valentin.**

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaira. **(J'ai un petit message à faire passer qui sera en note de bas de page)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ **:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule cette trame est de moi.

 ** _Résumé_** **:** Pansy a toujours clamé qu'elle ne voulait que coucher avec Harry et lui palper les fesses par la même occasion **.** Mais après trois tête-à-tête et un dîner à venir, elle n'est plus sûre de rien.

* * *

 _ **L'Amour en Flamme**_

 **14 Février 2008**

-Tu penses quoi de ça ?

Pansy attendit que Daphné lui donne une réponse qu'elle obtint à travers un pincement de lèvres.

-Et ça ?

Daphné renifla légèrement.

-Ca alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien Pansy ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

-T'es nulle !

-Mais quoi ? T'es drôle toi. Quand tu m'as demandé de venir pour choisir ce que tu allais porter, je pensais te voir défiler avec une dizaine de robes, pas à ce que tu me montres quel sous-vêtement tu avais l'intention de mettre. Tu aurais pu m'épargner ça.

-C'est très important, Daphné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux quelque chose qui crie « Saute-moi dessus ! » sans paraître en manque.

-Parce que tu es en manque en ce moment ?

-Non, mais c'est la première fois qu'un mec ne tente rien après trois tête-à-tête ! Trois tête-à-tête, Daphné ! Oh, non j'oubliais ! Il y a eu un malheureux bisou à la commissure des lèvres. Ouais !

Pansy avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle en était au niveau zéro de sa (non) relation avec Harry. Elle avait pourtant été persuadée que cette affaire serait jouée d'avance. Elle était jolie, il était pas mal, il n'y avait donc plus qu'à. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait un soir débarqué au Ministère pour lui proposer un verre après le travail. Il avait accepté et à sa surprise et ils avaient passé des heures à discuter dans ce pub. Leur deuxième rendez-vous avait été un déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté encore une fois à son bureau. Même s'il avait un peu rouspété Pansy avait senti qu'il avait apprécié le geste et surtout la pause dont il avait eu besoin.

Puis il l'avait invité au restaurant. Pansy avait pensé que ce soir-là serait LE soir. Celui où il l'embrasserait et où enfin ils coucheraient ensemble. Elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, mais rien ne s'était passé. Il l'avait raccompagné chez-elle, lui avait donné un baiser à la commissure des lèvres et lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

Puis plus rien jusqu'à cette nouvelle invitation.

-Je vais finir par croire que je ne lui plais pas, soupira Pansy en retournant dans sa salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrête d'habitude. Je veux dire, quand un homme est un peu timide, tu y vas franchement. Tu n'espères pas faire passer un message subliminal avec ta tenue.

-Je sais. Mais là… je ne sais pas. Là, c'est différent.

Pansy sortit bien vite de la salle de bain quand elle entendit Daphné pouffer de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Parce qu'il y a peine un mois, la seule chose que tu voulais c'était te le taper et lui palper les fesses. Et là, tu angoisses parce que tu penses que tu ne lui plais pas pour me dire ensuite que c'est différent avec lui. Je trouve ça drôle, c'est tout.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle ! Je suis à deux doigts du râteau Daphné. Je te le dis tout de suite, attends-toi à ce que je débarque au beau milieu de la soirée pour consoler mon orgueil.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu passeras une très bonne soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais Harry Potter t'a invité à dîner ce soir, soir de la St Valentin et surtout chez-lui. Il t'invite à entrer dans son intimité. Rien que ça, montre que tu lui plais au moins un peu. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à laisser entrer n'importe qui chez-lui.

Pansy croisa les bras et tapa nerveusement de ses pieds nus sur la moquette grise de sa chambre.

-Ca ne me rassure pas ça. Et puis pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je n'angoisse pas avant un rencard en général.

-Sauf que là ton rencard s'appelle Harry Potter et, même si tu vas le nier dans la seconde, il te plait plus que tu ne le voudrais.

-Non c'est faux ! Je veux juste coucher avec lui, c'est tout !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Daphné. Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu élimines la lingerie rouge. C'est trop tape à l'œil. Le string ? Non, plus. On ne parle pas d'un coup d'un soir que tu ne vas pas revoir. Du noir, c'est parfait, la dentelle aussi. Elle est où ta robe ?

Pansy prit le cintre accrocher à la porte de la salle de bain et lui montra une robe courte de couleur mauve cintrée à la taille et légèrement évasée avec des manches courtes légèrement dentelée. Dentelle qu'on retrouvait également au niveau de la poitrine et dévoilant un dos nu. Pansy avait choisi de mettre des escarpins noirs vernis. Sa tenue était classique et élégante. Bien plus classique que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu porter pour un rendez-vous, preuve qu'elle semblait légèrement perturbée par la situation et le cas Potter.

-Tu seras sublime et tu passeras une très bonne soirée ma Pansy. Et si ça se passe mal, attends demain pour être consolée. Blaise a dit qu'il m'avait prévu une soirée spéciale.

-Et David ?

-Chez mes parents, tu penses bien. Il est hors de question que la mère de Blaise s'occupe de mon enfant.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a plutôt tendance à les manger au petit-déjeuner, plaisanta Pansy. J'en ai mal à l'estomac tellement j'appréhende.

Daphné se leva du lit de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la relaxer un peu.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire Pansy, rester soi-même. Reste toi-même. Sois la vraie toi. Sois celle qui explique pourquoi Blaise, Drago, Théo et moi t'aimons et je suis persuadée qu'Harry t'aimera aussi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime, rétorqua Pansy. Je veux que…

-Pansy ! l'interrompit Daphné. Tu auras beau dire que tu ne veux que coucher avec Harry, toi et moi on sait très bien ce qu'il en est.

 **000**

-Harry, ça brûle !

-Quoi ? Quoi ?! Retire du four tout de suite !

Harry débarqua en courant dans la cuisine alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire face à la panique de son meilleur ami. Il lui envoya un torchon à la figure en réalisant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un truc pareil ! lui prévint-il.

-Promis, lui dit-elle. Mais admets au moins que tu stresses pour ce soir.

-Oui je stresse pour ce soir. J'ai l'impression que je vais tout faire capoter, qu'on n'aura pas grand-chose à nous dire, que je vais cramer le repas et qu'elle va partir en claquant la porte parce que j'aurais dit ou fait quelque chose de mal.

-Tu te fais des idées. Si les trois premiers tête-à-tête se sont bien passés pourquoi celui-là se passerait mal ?

-Parce que c'est la St Valentin, que j'avais complètement oublié ça et que dans les faits on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble. On est encore à ce stade où on s'apprivoise. Bon sang mais où est cette foutue poêle !

-Sur la gazinière.

Harry se redressa et lâcha un profond soupir de frustration. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il avait invité Pansy à dîner chez-lui. Il aurait très bien pu l'inviter au restaurant comme la dernière fois. Mais il s'était très vite ravisé en les imaginant tous les deux entourés d'amoureux transis. Ca l'aurait rendu encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'angoisses pas toi ? demanda-t-il à Hermione alors qu'il mettait de l'huile dans la poêle.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Et bien parce que ça ne fait qu'un mois que tu sors avec Malefoy et que c'est déjà votre première St Valentin. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, ça reste quand même la journée la plus romantique de l'année. Enfin c'est que les commerces nous disent.

-Hum… Non, ça va. J'ai réalisé un truc il n'y a pas très longtemps qui me permet de ne pas angoisser.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Eh bien c'est tout simplement le fait que j'ai réussi à attraper Drago Malefoy dans mes filets par je ne sais par quel miracle et que Drago est loin d'être stupide et fera tout pour rester ces filets. Alors je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je passerai une bonne soirée.

Harry rit légèrement en voyant Hermione aussi rêveuse. Ce ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était avec Drago, depuis le nouvel an pour être plus précis, et Harry avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis beaucoup plus longtemps tant ils étaient complémentaires.

-Tu sais, pour un premier dîner chez-toi je pense que tu aurais dû choisir un repas plus simple à faire.

-C'est simple le risotto aux champignons. Et puis tout le monde aime ça.

-Oui mais ça se prépare au dernier moment et non ce n'est pas simple à faire. Imagine que tu le rates, tu feras quoi ?

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ?! paniqua-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il retournait ses briques dans la poêle. Ca fait une semaine que je me casse la tête pour savoir ce que je vais bien pouvoir cuisiner et c'est maintenant que tu me dis que j'aurais dû penser à un plan B ?!

-Eh, Harry, détends-toi. Je disais ça juste comme ça, je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer. Je sais que tu cuisines bien et je suis certaine que Pansy tombera un peu plus sous ton charme en te voyant faire.

Hermione observa la réaction d'Harry qui fit son maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vite compris qu'ils se plaisaient tous les deux et était d'ailleurs étonnée que Pansy n'ait pas déjà tenté une approche plus frontale avec Harry. Hermione connaissait son meilleur ami et savait qu'il avait un peu de mal à faire des rencontres et surtout à faire le premier pas. Le fait qu'il lui ait proposé ce dîner était assez significatif.

-Tu penses que tu vas coucher avec elle ce soir ?

-Hermione, dehors.

-Je plaisante.

-Pas moi. Va te préparer pour ta moitié qui déteint horriblement sur toi.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Le CD est sur la table basse du salon. Rappelle-toi, pas trop fort la musique. C'est juste pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, pas pour danser dessus.

-Merci. Ce n'est pas trop romantique ?

-Juste ce qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Passe une bonne soirée et qui sait, une bonne nuit.

-Dehors Granger.

Hermione gloussa légèrement lui embrassa la joue et quitta l'appartement, laissant Harry seul face à ses préparations culinaires inachevés.

Hermione remarqua immédiatement que quelqu'un se trouvait dans son appartement lorsqu'elle rentra chez-elle. Elle sortit sa baguette de son manteau et lista les personnes en possession du double de ses clés et pouvant donc entrer chez-elle sans sa permission. Ca ne pouvait pas être Harry puisqu'elle venait de le quitter et elle imaginait mal ses parents débarquer sans lui passer un coup de fil ou lui envoyer un message. Ne restait plus que…

-Drago, soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Tu m'as fais peur.

-Je voulais simplement vérifier si elles fonctionnaient. Qui sait, tu aurais pu me donner un faux double.

-T'es bête, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Mais attends-toi à ce que je fasse pareil avec tes clés dans les jours à venir.

-Je n'attends que ça Granger. Te savoir chez-moi après une dure journée de travail, le rêve.

-Fantasme ?

-Aussi, répondit-il en souriant. Alors, Potter ?

-Remonté comme un coucou. Pansy lui plait vraiment beaucoup.

-Pansy plait à tout le monde.

-On parle d'Harry, là. Il en faut beaucoup pour qu'une fille lui plaise, crois-moi. Je pense que Pansy a dû lui montrer une facette qu'elle dévoile à très peu de monde.

Drago grimaça et Hermione lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule sachant à quoi il pensait.

-Alors, qu'as-tu préparé mon très cher Valentin ?

-Toi, moi, un ascenseur.

Hermione éclata de rire se rappelant ce réveillon du nouvel qui avait mal commencé mais pourtant si bien terminé.

-Plus sérieusement, rien de spécial. Rien que toi et moi avec ton chat, qui n'a pas arrêté de me miaulé à la figure pendant une heure, dans ce canapé avec le film détestable de ton choix – pardon romantique – et surtout ton plat préféré.

-Des pâtes au citron et escalopes milanaises ?

-Bingo !

Hermione sauta sur place en embrassant Drago. Merlin qu'elle n'était pas difficile, pensa-t-il. Mais c'était sans doute aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait déjà, non ?

 **000**

Pansy se regardait pour la énième fois sous toutes les coutures dans son miroir. En temps normal elle ne se serait pas attardée aussi longtemps, étant sûre et certaine d'être… et bien canon.

Mais là…

Elle savait qu'être canon ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle soit jolie, sublime. Magnifique ? Mais pas canon. Et en se regardant, Pansy ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien avec Harry, parce qu'il ne la regardait pas comme les autres sorciers avec qui elle était déjà sortie. Il ne la regardait pas comme une conquête ou un trophée. Oh bien sûr elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée parce qu'elle aussi avait regardé ces sorciers de cette manière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec Harry parce que lui s'intéressait vraiment à elle quand elle parlait. Il ne faisait pas semblant. Et Pansy s'intéressait à lui aussi en retour et ça elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois et pensa de toute manière qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de changer quoique ce soit. Elle prit son manteau, son sac, ses clés et quitta l'appartement en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Daphné.

Il fallait qu'elle reste elle-même.

 **000**

Harry avait fini de se changer et faisait les dernières vérifications. La table était mise, le vin était débouché, tout était prêt excepté le risotto, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait déjà préparé les ingrédients sur le plan de travail, le reste viendrait tout seul. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne lui en voudrait de le voir cuisiner. Harry prit le CD qu'Hermione avait gravé pour lui à partir de la bibliothèque musicale de ses parents. Il parcourut le répertoire et fut rassuré des chansons qu'Hermione avait choisies. Il les connaissait toutes. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Il mit le CD dans sa chaine hi-fi, entendit « Can't Stand Losing You » de Police et s'en aida pour régler le volume de la chanson.

Puis on sonna à l'interphone.

Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement, n'osant plus bouger l'espace d'une seconde.

-Oui, c'est au troisième étage porte cinq, dit-il à l'interphone sans prendre le temps de savoir si c'était bien Pansy qui venait de sonner chez-lui.

Il fit une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement à la vitesse de l'éclair en espèrant n'avoir rien laissé trainer, avoir tout rangé et tout nettoyé. On sonna à la porte. Harry s'y dirigea, prit une profonde inspiration, expira de la même manière et l'ouvrit.

Tous deux sentirent leur cœur faire un louper, tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire avant de se sourire un peu bêtement.

-Bonsoir, finit par dire Harry.

-Bonsoir, répondit Pansy.

-Entre.

Harry se décala pour que Pansy puisse entrer chez-lui. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, comme la dernière fois. Pansy ne s'y attendait pas mais trouva ça très agréable. C'était étrange à croire alors qu'elle s'en plaignait un peu plus tôt à Daphné.

-Je te débarrasse ?

-D'accord.

Harry la regarda retirer son manteau et retint son souffle. Il la trouvait sublime dans sa robe. Bien sûr Pansy l'avait toujours été. Elle avait toujours fait attention à son apparence sans paraître narcissique. Mais ce soir, Harry la trouvait plus belle que d'habitude et Pansy le trouvait très élégant tout en étant décontracté. Un jean brut qui, elle en était certaine, devait parfaitement mouler les fesses d'Harry. Il portait une chemise blanche au col ouvert et manches retroussées au trois/quart.

-Tu viens ?

Pansy le suivit dans le salon. Elle observa la pièce qui était tamisée. Divisée en deux parties, le canapé permettait de faire la différence entre le coin salon et le coin salle à manger où se trouvait la table dressée pour deux.

Pansy ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais était très contente de ne pas voir une opulence de rouge sur la table. La décoration était sobre avec un chemin de table noir, des petites bougies étaient présentes mais pas encore allumées et une bouteille de vin était déjà ouverte sur la table. Elle rejeta ensuite un œil sur le coin salon, de l'autre côté du canapé, et trouva deux verres supplémentaires avec une bouteille différente qui semblait contenir un cocktail fait maison.

-C'est donc ça ton plan ? Tu as l'intention de me faire boire ?

Harry la regarda surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réplique. Il décela une certaine malice dans le regard Pansy associé à un sourire mutin. Réalisant qu'elle plaisantait, Harry se dérida un peu et sourit à son tour.

-Il me semble que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi pour ça en temps normal.

-Oui, en temps normal c'est vrai.

Un ange passa pendant quelques secondes, pas parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire mais plutôt à cause de la nervosité qu'ils avaient depuis le début de la journée.

-Tu peux t'installer sur le canapé, j'arrive. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas trop les calories, ce que j'apporte n'est pas très léger.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'adore manger.

Harry revint avec une assiette pleine pendant que Pansy remplissait leur deux verres du cocktail qu'elle constata être pétillant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Assiette ou verre ?

-Les deux.

-Alors dans l'assiette ce sont des briques au thon et dans les verres un cocktail mimosa. J'ai voulu tester. Si ce n'est pas bon j'ai du vin.

-Je suis sûre que c'est bon. Mais surtout il me tarde goûter pour savoir si Hermione avait raison ou si elle exagéré ses propos.

-Sur quel sujet ?

-Sur le fait que tu sois un chef qui s'ignore.

Pansy prit les deux verres, en tendit un à Harry avant de trinquer.

-A cette soirée, dirent-il en même temps.

 **000**

Lorsque Blaise lui avait dit qu'il avait prévu une soirée spéciale pour elle, Daphné ne s'était pas attendue à ça. A cette totale régression, lui rappelant l'époque où ils sortaient à peine ensemble en sixième année et qu'ils se réfugiaient dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur des oreillers et des couvertures, à manger une montagne de cochonneries trop grasses et trop sucrées. C'était exactement ce que Blaise avait reconstitué dans leur salon, près de leur cheminée. Et Daphné adorait ça.

-Tu es vraiment le mari parfait, lui dit-elle en plongeant sa main dans le pop corn au caramel.

-Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas mariés. En tout cas pas encore.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'adore dire que tu es mon mari.

-C'est ta manière de m'enchaîner.

-Tu as tout compris, répondit Daphné avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu penses que Pansy et Potter vont enfin conclure ?

-Je l'espère même si on est sûr de rien. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Pansy l'aime bien son petit Harry Potter.

-Ca je le sais. Elle est déjà venue me voir au travail pendant la pause pour m'en parler pendant une heure, dit Blaise. Elle est mordue et je trouve ça drôle parce qu'il ne s'est physiquement rien passé entre eux.

-C'est vrai. Drago et Pansy. Il était temps que nos enfants grandissent. On va enfin pouvoir reporter toute notre attention sur notre vrai bébé.

-Tu oublies Théo, lui dit Blaise.

-Théo, c'est une autre histoire. Une histoire trop compliquée à laquelle on s'attaquera plus tard.

-Oui, tu as raison. Là je compte bien profiter de ma femme.

Blaise embrassa Daphné et la fit basculer sur les oreillers la faisant éclater de rire.

 **000**

-J'aimerais avoir mon propre journal ou magazine. Pouvoir décider de la ligne éditoriale et gérer ce qui sera publié ou pas. C'est mon rêve professionnel.

-Et ton magazine parlerait de quoi ?

-De la mode. Homme, femme, enfant. J'adore la mode. Mais bon, pour l'instant je me contente d'une pauvre rubrique dans la Gazette. Mais je sais qu'un jour j'aurais mon propre magazine. C'est mon objectif pour mes trente ans.

-Et je te fais assez confiance pour y parvenir.

Harry se pencha légèrement et posa sa main sur le genou de Pansy pour accompagner ses paroles. Ce contact la fit frissonner et Harry dut le sentir puisqu'il la retira aussitôt.

-En tout cas c'est très bon. Il me tarde de passer à la suite, fit-elle comme pour dissiper sa nervosité.

-Oui. A ce propos, commença Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, ce n'est pas encore prêt. C'est quelque chose qui se fait au dernier moment.

-Ca veut dire que tu vas cuisiner tout de suite ?

-C'est ça.

-Et que je vais pouvoir t'observer ?

-Si tu veux.

-Oh que oui, je veux.

Pansy se leva et prit la main d'Harry pour qu'il fasse de même et allèrent immédiatement dans la cuisine. Tous les ingrédients et ustensiles étaient sur le plan de travail. Il n'y avait plus qu'à cuisiner pour Harry. Pansy s'installa près de lui et le regarda faire. Passer les champignons sous l'eau, les essuyer, les couper. Emincer les oignons, ciseler herbes et autres aromates. Elle était en pleine contemplation, ne s'attendant pas forcément à ce qu'Harry sache parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle avait du mal à croire que la cuisine paraissait si simple avec lui alors qu'elle était incapable de faire une omelette correcte.

-J'ai pris des cèpes pour le risotto, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, non... Je te trouve très sexy à cuisiner, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit-il souriant alors qu'il ajoutait le riz dans la sauteuse après avoir fait suer ses oignons.

-Je sais maintenant ce que je mettrai en couverture du tout premier numéro de mon magazine. Toi. Harry Potter, Héros de la nation, futur chef des Aurors et meilleur parti de Grande-Bretagne.

-Je ne serai peut-être plus un parti à prendre, d'ici-là.

Cette phrase fut accompagnée d'un léger clin d'œil de la part d'Harry. Pansy but une gorge de son cocktail pour cacher sa gêne en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. En général c'était elle qui faisait des allusions à peine voilée et faisait rougir son prétendant. Fichu Potter, pensa-t-elle un court instant. Il la déstabilisait totalement et en ne faisant pas grand-chose en plus…

Le silence régna à nouveau entre eux et chacun réalisèrent que ce n'était pas un silence gênant, ce qu'ils avaient redouté depuis le début la soirée. Non, c'était un silence plutôt apaisant durant lequel ils profitaient tous les deux de la présence de l'autre. Le risotto cuisait lentement mais sûrement. L'odeur du repas chatouillait progressivement les narines de Pansy.

-Ca sent bon, fit-elle une fois qu'il eut terminé. Je peux goûter un peu ?

-Bien sûr. Mais c'est chaud.

Harry lui donna une cuillère et Pansy se prit un peu de riz qu'elle trouva excellent.

-Alors ? demanda Harry.

-J'abandonne l'idée du magazine, on va ouvrir un restaurant.

Pansy prit une cuillérée, la plaça devant la bouche d'Harry pour qu'il puisse goûter son propre repas et il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé.

-Je t'en ai mis un petit peu, là.

Elle passa délicatement son pouce sur le coin des lèvres d'Harry pour retirer le petit surplus de sauce qu'elle lui avait mis. Ce contact les firent frissonner à nouveau et Pansy avait envie une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Pas pour une question de défit, pas parce qu'elle avait envie de coucher avec lui comme elle le criait presque sous tous les toits depuis plus de quatre semaines, mais tout simplement par envie. Juste cette petite envie de pouvoir être dans ses bras et de l'embrasser encore et encore en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait un vrai baiser. Mais elle se ravisa, pensant que c'était peut-être trop tôt. Ils n'étaient pas encore passer à table. Alors elle se recula.

-Tu peux aller t'installer, chuchota presque Harry. J'arrive avec les assiettes.

Pansy acquiesça et quitta la cuisine. Harry en profita pour souffler un bon coup. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser et il en avait eu envie. Mais il n'avait pas été certain qu'ils se seraient mis à table après ce baiser échangé. Elle lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon avec les deux assiettes, il trouva Pansy regardant les photos au-dessus de sa cheminée. Il y avait ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Teddy et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione et ses autres camarades de Gryffondor.

-Hermione et toi parlez toujours à Ron Weasley ?

-Moi, oui. Hermione, plus tellement. Pourquoi ?

-Je me demandais simplement ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec Drago ou le fait que… le fait que toi et moi nous voyons.

-Il n'aime pas ça, mais très franchement ça ne le regarde pas. Si Hermione a envie de sortir avec Malefoy, elle sort avec Malefoy et si j'ai envie que toi et moi on se voit et bien… on se voit. A table ?

Pansy acquiesça avec un large sourire.

 **000**

Le repas était divin, le vin excellent et Pansy appréciait la musique qu'elle entendait même si elle ne connaissait pas les artistes qui chantaient. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs années à Poudlard, de leurs études, de l'actualité, leurs amis… Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire et c'était rassurant.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, lança soudainement Harry.

-Déçue à propos de quoi ?

-A propos du fait que tu n'aies pas encore palper mes fesses.

Pansy faillit avaler son vin de travers alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Mince alors, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à celle-là. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait plus envie, au contraire ! Plus le temps passait et plus son envie grandissait, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Harry aborder le sujet.

-Merlin mais comment tu es au courant de ça ? fit-elle en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Sache que tu n'es pas un modèle de discrétion Pansy Parkinson. Mais je trouve ça flatteur, même si ça me faisait un peu peur au début et que je pensais que tu le ferais par surprise.

-C'est ce que je fais en temps normal. Quand je ne cherche pas à connaître le sorcier qui est en face de moi parce que je ne le reverrai pas. Dans des cas comme ça tout va vite. Et même si ça m'a frustré je suis bien contente que ça ne se passe pas comme ça avec toi. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais su que tu cuisinais aussi bien.

-Merci.

-Et pour ma défense, je dois dire que tu portes un jean qui te moule très bien.

-Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Harry en lui faisant un clin. Profite bien de cet instant parce que je vais débarrasser nos assiettes.

Pansy le regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de regarder des fesses d'Harry avec un léger sourire. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Elle était en train de se perdre.

-J'espère que tu aimes la tarte Tatin, demanda Harry en l'entendant arriver.

-Si tu l'as faite toi-même, je suis sûre que je vais adorer.

Elle le regarda éteindre le four qu'il avait préchauffé et mit la tarte à l'intérieur.

-Dans cinq minutes ce sera bon.

-Je ne suis pas pressée, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu sais… j'angoissais un peu pour ce soir. Enfin non, je stressais carrément. Je me demandais comment ça allait se passer. Si on n'allait pas être trop gênés par la situation.

-J'avais les mêmes craintes.

-Je sais que je fais souvent la fière quand je suis avec mes amis. Que je parle un peu trop de mes relations pas très glorieuses avec les hommes. Mais c'est différent avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu me plais beaucoup. C'était ce qu'elle avait envie de dire, ce que son corps lui criait, mais la phrase resta malgré-tout coincé dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher de lui comme un aimant. Elle réalisa sa proximité lorsqu'elle fut obligée de lever la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux et comprit immédiatement qu'il avait comme elle, envie de l'embrasser. Harry réduit un peu plus l'espace entre eux, faisant délicatement le contour du visage de Pansy à l'aide de son pouce, puis se pencha pour embrasser ces lèvres qui l'appelaient depuis le début de la soirée.

Mais leurs lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de se toucher. Un bruit assourdissant retentit subitement, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy.

-Aucune idée.

Harry regarda à travers la fenêtre et remarqua une fumée s'échapper de l'immeuble. Pansy sursauta une seconde fois lorsque de grands coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Ce sont les pompiers ! Il faut évacuer les lieux ! Un appartement est en feu !

-Oh c'est pas vrai !

-Viens.

Pansy suivit Harry. Il lui donna donc manteau et son sac, récupéra ses clés et ses baguettes et quitta l'appartement en empruntant les escaliers comme les reste de ses voisins. Tout l'immeuble se retrouva à l'extérieur à regarder les pompiers éteindre l'incendie qui avait eu lieu au septième étage.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu lancer un sort pour les aider ? demanda Pansy.

-C'est un immeuble moldu. Et avec la police et les pompiers on aurait pu se faire repérer.

Pansy se serra un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry et regarda les pompiers maîtriser la situation. Bien qu'impressionnant, le feu fut rapidement maitrisé. Plus de peur que de mal. Un jeune couple avait visiblement un peu trop abusé des bougies pour célébrer la St Valentin.

-Est-ce qu'on peut retourner chez-nous ? demanda Harry à un pompier.

-Oui, mais je vous conseillerai quand même de passer la nuit ailleurs. Histoire d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Revenez demain matin.

-On peut aller chez-moi, proposa immédiatement Pansy.

-D'accord. Je remonte deux petites minutes et je reviens.

Après un passage rapide dans son appartement, ils transplanèrent loin des moldus pour arriver devant l'immeuble où habitait Pansy.

 **000**

C'était un réflexe pour Pansy. Dès qu'elle entrait chez-elle, elle retirait ses chaussures et le fait qu'elle était en rendez-vous avec Harry ne changea rien. Elle prit le manteau d'Harry ainsi que le sachet qu'il avait dans les mains.

-C'est chaud, remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est la tarte.

-Mais il y a un truc glacé aussi.

-De la glace à la vanille.

-Tu es remonté pour récupérer le dessert ? réalisa-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas un incendie qui allait interrompre notre dîner.

 _Il nous a pourtant empêché de nous embrasser_ , pensa néanmoins Pansy. Harry la suivit dans la cuisine où Pansy sortit assiettes et cuillères pour manger leur dessert. Elle coupa la tarte en s'en mettant un peu sur les doigts.

-En tout cas le caramel de la tarte est très bon, dit-elle en suçant son doigt. Tu as fait la glace ?

-Ah, non. C'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas faite.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne serais donc pas parfait ? fit Pansy faussement choquée.

-Je l'avoue, je l'ai acheté. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

-Embrasse-moi.

La phrase sortit si rapidement de la bouche de Pansy qu'elle en fut toute aussi étonnée que lui. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Pansy aurait voulu remonter le temps, récupérer ses mots et les garder pour elle. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle demandait ce genre de chose à un homme. Seulement en temps normal, le flirt ne dure pas quatre semaines et elle sait qu'elle ne reverra pas le sorcier en question. Mais avec Harry, tout était différent et elle se demandait s'il le ferait ou s'il s'en irait sans un mot.

Elle eut sa réponse juste après lorsqu'Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa enfin. Pansy l'avait tant souhaité, imaginé, désiré qu'elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour rester encore debout. Leurs langues commencèrent un balai dansant alors qu'ils s'agrippaient à l'un et l'autre, à leurs vêtements, comme pour réaliser qu'ils étaient en train de le faire. Pansy passait inlassablement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry les rendant encore plus en bataille que jamais, alors qu'elle le sentait glisser sa main dans son dos.

-Encore…, lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Encore, répéta-t-il.

Pansy l'embrassa à nouveau et elle le sentit glisser la fermeture latérale de sa robe alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, ils ne pouvaient commencer à se déshabiller dans la cuisine. Il fallait que ce soit parfait jusqu'au bout. Tant pis pour la tarte, embrasser Harry était plus important. Elle les emmena dans sa chambre.

Tous les deux debout, dans la pénombre de la pièce, Harry plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière de son oreille.

-Tu es sublime, souffla-t-il.

Cette simple phrase accéléra son rythme cardiaque. Pansy tendit ses mains vers la chemise d'Harry qu'elle continua de déboutonner puis passa ses mains sur son torse. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au niveau de son cœur et elle pouvait sentir à quel point il battait vite, comme le sien. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite. La chemise d'Harry tomba au sol alors que sa robe se retrouva à ses pieds et Pansy se sentit si frêle et si fragile. Elle qui avait toujours su dégager de l'assurance face aux hommes, perdait presque ses moyens face à Harry. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien excepté une chose, elle le voulait lui personne d'autre.

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à plus soif tout en reculant jusqu'au lit.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Chaque caresse d'Harry lui procurait des frissons de plaisir, son odeur la rendait folle et elle avait l'impression de mourir sous ses baisers.

Pansy avait à plusieurs reprises rêvé de ce moment, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça pourrait être aussi simple, doux et charnel à la fois. Ca ne lui semblait pas réel. Et pourtant Harry et elle faisaient bien l'amour, gémissant de concert sans se quitter des yeux.

Les rythmes langoureux de leurs corps d'intensifièrent, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme ensemble.

 **000**

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées, leurs nez se frôlant presque, échangeant un baiser de temps à autre. Pansy sentait la main d'Harry caresser ses courbes alors qu'elle avait trouvé une obsession autre que ses fesses, ses cheveux. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de glisser également ses mains pour atteindre le postérieur d'Harry.

-Eh ! Dis-donc ! Qui t'a autorisé à mettre ta main à cet endroit ?

-Personne. Je ne fais que profiter de la situation.

Pansy repassa ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry qui en profita pour la coller un peu plus contre lui et l'embrasser. Puis un ventre gargouilla, les poussant à baisser le regard vers leurs estomacs. Il leur était inutile de se demander de qui provenait de gargouillement.

-Je vais chercher le dessert.

Pansy sortit du lit, enfila la première chose qu'elle trouva, à savoir la chemise d'Harry et fila dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle disposait les parts de tarte dans des petites assiettes, elle aperçut son reflet dans la fenêtre et eut envie de rire. Elle n'avait plus de rouge à lèvres, son mascara coulait légèrement et ses cheveux étaient en pagaille. Une dépravée, s'amusa-t-elle à penser. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'arranger ses cheveux et revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait les deux parts de tarte et deux coupes de glace nappée d'une sauce au chocolat industrielle.

-La glace n'a pas fondu ?

-Je l'ai un peu refroidi. Alors, est-ce que la tarte est aussi bonne que le reste du repas ? Je vais goûter.

Harry la vit prendre un bout de tarte, le mettre dans la bouche, et ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce qu'elle mangeait.

-Alors ?

-Je n'ai jamais mangé une tarte aussi bonne. J'aimerais que tu m'en fasses tous les jours.

-Ou que je t'apprenne à les faire.

-Ah donc ça y est ! Maintenant qu'on a fait l'amour, Monsieur ne veut plus me faire la cuisine, s'offusqua-t-elle faussement en prenant un peu de glace. J'ai compris ton petit jeu Potter.

-Non, maintenant qu'on a fait l'amour, je me demande simplement quand nous alloins recommencer.

-Après avoir fini ma part de tarte, répondit Pansy le plus naturellement du monde. Mais eh !

Mais Harry ne fut pas de cet avis, lui prenant son assiette et posant le plateau sur le sol. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et Pansy gloussa malgré-elle. Elle n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir prendre son dessert tranquillement.

 **000**

Pansy n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, se forçant même à rester éveillé pour regarder Harry dormir. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il dormait paisiblement. Elle glissa un peu plus contre lui et dessina sa silhouette dans les airs, le frôlant de temps à autre. Son geste était si doux et distrait qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il provoquait quelques que frissons à Harry qui se réveilla. Il garda malgré tout les yeux fermés quelques instants.

Puis le geste fut si rapide que Pansy poussa un léger cri de surprise. Harry avait roulé sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-elle.

-J'en doute.

Pansy avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer des baisers qu'Harry lui donnait. Dès que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec sa peau, elle avait immédiatement envie de se fondre et se perdre en lui. Merlin ses amis se moqueraient ouvertement d'elle s'ils savaient ce qu'elle pensait actuellement d'Harry.

Il était en train de lui parsemer le corps de baiser lorsque son ventre gargouilla à nouveau provoquant un rire chez Harry alors qu'elle cachait son visage avec ses mains.

-Déjà ? fit-il.

-Tout le temps, admit-elle.

-Bon, dans ce cas un petit-déjeuner s'impose.

-Je te laisse faire ?

-D'accord. Mais c'est à charge de revanche. La prochaine fois, tu feras tout pour moi.

-Parce que tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

-Je suis sûr et certain qu'il y aura une prochaine fois.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, se leva, enfila ses vêtements et se rendit dans la cuisine de Pansy. Celle-ci s'effondra avec un sourire niais sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage ou dans une bulle où il n'y avait qu'Harry et elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever de quitter ce lit, quitter cet appartement pour mettre fin à cette soirée qui s'était prolongée et transformée en matinée.

Elle roula sous les draps et respira l'odeur qu'Harry avait laissée derrière lui. Ses hormones devaient vraiment être en folie pour réagir de la sorte. Mais l'odeur d'Harry était si addictive…

Pansy fut interrompue dans son activité olfactive lorsqu'elle entendit sonner à sa porte. Qui osait l'interrompre et détruire son allégresse ? Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir prête à envoyer valser immédiatement la personne qui venait la déranger dans sa bulle.

-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !

-Daphné ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de te contacter via la cheminée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, fit sa meilleure amie en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Et bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je suis là. Tu peux t'en aller ?

-Pourquoi ? Non, je ne vais pas m'en aller. Je veux savoir comment s'est passé ta soirée. Tu m'as dit que viendrais tout me raconter.

-Non, tu as dit que je pouvais venir si ça se passait mal. Maintenant, s'il te plait, pars, insista Pansy.

Daphné s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement de Pansy en ronchonnant, même si elle savait que de toute manière sa meilleure amie finirait pas lui raconter ce qui se passait, lorsqu'elle vit une ombre passer derrière Pansy.

-C'est qui ? C'est Harry ?

-Oui, c'est Harry.

-Ca y est ? Tu as couché avec lui ? Mais pourquoi il est ici ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais on a passé une superbe soirée, la nuit était plus que géniale et là il est en train de me préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Il est vraiment adorable. Blaise lui, m'a gavé de bonbons toute la soirée. Il en a même mangé sur moi.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, grimaça Pansy.

-Tu me raconteras tout, hein ? Tu me raconteras comment tu as réussi à lui palper les fesses.

-Oui, plus tard, demain. Déjeuner entre filles.

-Pansy ? entendirent-elles.

-Je m'en vais, fit Daphné en se précipitant vers la sortie en gloussant.

-C'est ça. A plus.

Pansy ferma précipitamment la porte et expira profondément.

-Ce n'était pas Daphné ? demanda Harry dans son dos.

-Euh…, oui. Oui, c'était Daphné, répondit-elle en se retournant.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Elle voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé.

-Oui, fit-elle en grimaçant. Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai la même à la maison. Viens.

Harry l'emmena dans la cuisine et Pansy fut surprise de voir le petit-déjeuner prêt aussi vite.

-Ne t'étonne pas, j'ai utilisé la magie cette fois. C'est fou toute la nourriture que tu accumules alors que tu ne cuisines pas.

-Je sais. Ca c'est parce que j'avais dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui sache cuisiner. Je l'ai trouvé.

Le petit-déjeuner fut comme le dîner de la veille. Excellent. A l'allure où allaient les choses, Pansy se voyait bien prendre cinq kilos dans les prochaines semaines avec Harry comme petit-ami. Elle s'arrêta dans sa dégustation et piqua un fard violent en réalisant ce qu'elle était ne train de penser. Bon sang, mais elle ne voulait que coucher avec lui à la base. Comment cela avait-il put changer aussi vite dans son esprit ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry.

-Hum ? Si. C'est juste que… Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un article à rendre aujourd'hui au travail.

-Retour à la réalité.

-C'est ça.

-Et il va falloir que je retourne chez-moi et que je fasse un peu acte de présence au boulot aussi.

 **000**

-Harry ? Harry ?

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Non, je ne t'écoute pas. Désolé.

Hermione regarda Harry manger son déjeuner d'un air totalement distrait alors qu'elle lui parlait d'un dossier dont elle s'occupait.

-Tu penses à elle ?

-C'est idiot, je sais. On s'est séparés il n'y a que quelques heures.

-Ce n'est pas idiot. C'est normal qu'elle te manque déjà. Vous êtes au tout début de quelque chose. C'est frais, c'est neuf, c'est mignon.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu es en couple avec Malefoy depuis des années.

-Non, mais je sais parfaitement ce que c'est parce que je suis encore dans cette phase. Tu as vraiment passé une bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu veux dire à part l'incendie dans mon immeuble ? Je n'ai jamais passé une soirée aussi géniale. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà passé une soirée aussi bonne avec Ginny.

Harry soupira et repartit dans ses rêveries. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça et ça la rendait heureuse.

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es comme ça ?

-Comme ça, comment ?

-Amoureux.

-Qui est amoureux ? demanda Drago en se mettant à leur table.

-Harry. Il est amoureux de Pansy.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Drago. Mon meilleur ami et est amoureux de ta meilleure amie. C'est trop chouette.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répéta-t-il. Ils vont nous voler la vedette au dîner des Zabini.

-T'es pas croyable, soupira Hermione alors que Drago lui embrassa le front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? demanda-t-il en regardant le plat d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas le repas d'hier soir.

-Non, c'est le risotto d'Harry avec des briques au thon. Tu veux goûter ? C'est super bon.

-Mais où est le repas d'hier ? Je t'ai vu en prendre ce matin.

-C'est moi qui le mange, dit Harry. Eh !

Drago échangea les plats d'Hermione et d'Harry et sortit son propre repas.

-Drago !

-Chacun sa bouffe ! marmonna-t-il. Manquerait plus que ça. Tu me piques ma meilleure amie et tu manges le plat de ma copine.

-Hermione est ma meilleure amie avant d'être ta copine de un et de deux, je ne te pique pas Pansy.

-T'es amoureux d'elle.

-T'es pas amoureux d'Hermione peut-être ? Attention, il y a un piège.

Drago se contenta de lancer à un regard mauvais à Harry en marmonnant à nouveau dans sa barbe alors qu'Hermione était partagée entre l'exaspération et l'envie d'éclater de rire face à la réaction de Drago. Elle regarda ensuite Harry qui roula des yeux.

-Epouse-le, lui dit-il.

Harry se leva, échangea à nouveau son plat avec Hermione et s'en alla avec tout en narguant Drago.

 **000**

Pansy n'avait pas la tête à travailler. Assise dans l'open-space elle n'arrivait pas à lire les annotations que lui avait fait la cheffe de rubrique. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette soirée qu'elle avait vécues avec Harry et cette matinée qu'elle aurait aimé prolonger. Harry et elle s'étaient séparés en début de journée par un simple baiser au pied de son immeuble et elle rêvait qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux pour se rappeler chaque instant passé avec Harry. Ses baisers, ses caresses, son odeur. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle était vraiment perdue. Harry la rendait folle sans rien faire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des gloussements dans la pièce. Ca avait duré toute l'après-midi. Elle avait entendu ses collègues se raconter leur soirée de St Valentin dans tous les détails. Pansy avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment on pouvait mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Jamais elle ne racontait sa vie à ses collègues. De toute manière, vu les collègues qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de leur confier quoique ce soit. Elle avait Daphné, Blaise, Drago et Théo pour ça.

-Et toi Pansy ? Comment s'est passée la soirée la plus romantique de l'année pour toi ?

-Très bien, merci, répondit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

Elle entendit à nouveau ses trois collègues glousser en la regardant et savait très bien ce qu'elles étaient en train de penser. Voilà une raison supplémentaire qui lui donnait envie d'avoir son propre magazine. Ca lui permettrait de choisir qui elle embaucherait comme rédactrices et rédacteurs et il était clair qu'elles n'en feraient pas parti.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit l'une d'entre elles. Peut-être que l'an prochain tu auras un Valentin.

-Vous savez avoir un Valentin n'est pas une fin en soi. Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour la St Valentin. Je serai déjà très heureuse si je tombais sur un homme à qui je plairais, tout simplement.

Elle regarda ses collègues qui semblaient la dévisager sans comprendre. Pansy soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser. Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus.

-Salut.

Pansy sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Harry, adossé au mur du bâtiment.

-Salut.

Harry se décolla du mur et s'approche d'elle. Pansy fit également un pas vers lui comme attiré par un aimant. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, se contentant simplement de se regarder. Avaient-ils besoin de se dire qu'ils avaient pensé à l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés ? Non, inutile. Les étoiles qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre le prouvaient.

Puis Pansy comprit. Harry ne lui plaisait pas, non. Elle avait déjà dépassé ce stade depuis un petit moment. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui sans même s'en rendre compte et l'admettre fut quelque chose de libérateur. Elle afficha un sourire qui contamina Harry, fit un pas supplémentaire et l'embrassa. Harry passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Mais Pansy ne voulait pas s'échapper. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle ne voulait que ça, rester dans ses bras.

-Je vais pouvoir te palper les fesses quand je voudrais, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en souriant.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? répliqua Harry en souriant également.

Pansy acquiesça en frôlant son nez et l'embrassant à nouveau. Le tout nouveau couple fut interrompu par des gloussements. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir les trois collègues de Pansy la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Salut Pansy. Au revoir Pansy, dit l'une d'entre elle.

-Au revoir Harry Potter, en fit une autre avant d'éclater de rire et de partir bras dessus, bras dessous.

-Des collègues ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. Et tu peux être certain qu'elles ne travailleront jamais pour mon magazine. Ton immeuble ? Tes voisins ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca va. Le feu n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment se propager et les voisins sont plus choqués qu'autre chose.

-Tu sais… si tu ne veux pas y retourner… Tu peux toujours passer la nuit chez-moi.

-Vraiment ?

-La nuit ou le weekend ?

-Carrément !

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai. Je rentrerai seule, chez-moi, et me coucherai toujours seule dans mon lit, grand et froid…

-Tais-toi Parkinson et allons-y.

Pansy éclata de rire, embrassa Harry pour la énième fois et les fit tous les deux transplaner chez-elle.

 **000**

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire entre **Harry et Pansy à la St Valentin** vous aura plu.

 **Voici mon petit message :** Je vais essayer d'être la plus gentille, polie et la plus calme possible. **Que ce soit clair, je n'autorise personne, et je dis bien PERSONNE à publier MES fictions sur la platfome Wattpad ou même ailleurs.** Je ne sais pas combien il peut y avoir de fictions m'appartenant sur cette platfome mais j'ai remarqué que le **OS que j'ai posté le mois dernier** y est déjà. Je trouve hallucinant qu'il y ait des gens qui rôdent sur FF pour pomper les fictions et les OS des autres pour les mettre ailleurs. Je me fous qu'on dise que c'est moi qui les aie écrites, je n'ai pas envie que **MES** histoires se retrouvent ailleurs que sur FF. **Quelques personnes m'ont déjà demandé** si elles pouvaient partager mes histoires, et **j'ai accepté** parce qu'un lien allait directement sur mes fictions. **J'ai refusé** pour d'autres, parce que les conditions ne me convenaient pas. **Mais pour WATTPAD, je REFUSE.** Ces personnes ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point ça peut être compliqué d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne. Le travail que ça peut demander et la décision qu'est de poster sa propre histoire sur internet. **Ces gens se permettent de se servir comme si c'était un open-bar.** Pour ma part, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'arrive pas à terminer ne serait-ce qu'une fiction. Le dernier OS, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et j'étais fière de le poster le mois dernier.

 **Alors pour les vautours qui auraient encore envie de me prendre mes écrits sans mon autoriation : 1 -** Allez vous faire voir chez les Grecs, pour ne pas vous dire d'allez vous faire foutre, **2 -** Je vous signalerai et **3 -** Ecrivez vos propres fictions que vous comprenniez le travail que ça demande.

 **Pour les personnes qui ont apprécié mon histoire** et qui ne vont pas la poster ailleurs sans mon autorisation et sans lien, **je vous fais des bisous et vous dis peut-être (sans doute) à bientôt ;)**

 **Gouline971**


End file.
